Maybe Someday
by NSThorlover
Summary: As Dan gets busy and goes away on a business trip, Nate offers to accompany Serena but things started to heat up as people started to think and see them in a way that is not supposed to be. N/S story with C/B occasionally. Takes place a year after DS wedding. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story! I hope you like this one. This just came on to my mind while I was finishing the last chapter of my other story _You're The Only One_ (check it out to those who haven't read it yet) Please review and tell me what you think because I'm really nervous about this one ^_^

* * *

It's a one peaceful day; Gossip Girl is gone once it was revealed to be Dan. Serena didn't care about it. She still loves Dan whether he was Gossip Girl or not. They got married 5 years after. Everybody was happy. Chuck and Blair never really loved the fact that Serena agreed to marry Dan but if it makes her happy then they are happy. Same for Nate. He will never understand the reason why Serena married Dan. But for the past times, he sees that Serena is happy. His feelings for her never goes away. If Dan is the love of Serena's life, then Serena is the love of Nate's life. Even until now.

'Serena, hurry up, we have to be at Lily's in 15 minutes.' Dan calls Serena from the bedroom as he buttons his shirt. It's Henry Bass's 5th birthday party and Chuck and Blair decided to celebrate it at Lily's since Chuck got a lot closer to Lily after his father's death 6 years ago.

'I'm almost done.' Serena answers from the bathroom. Seconds later, she exits the bathroom and sees Dan all ready. She grabs her red pumps that matches her scarlet cocktail dress and puts it on.

Dan helps Serena put her coat on and then grabs his on the chair before they leave. They arrived at Lily's in 20 minutes. It's just a small party where close family and friends are only invited.

'Oh, thank God you're here.' Blair appears from the kitchen and gives Serena a hug and smiles at Dan. 'I need help with the cake and the kids' games. My, they're so stubborn.'

Serena laughed. 'Oh, they're kids. You can't blame them, right? Plus its Henry's birthday. Cut some slack.'

Blair sighed. It's hard being a mother. Even just with one child. 'I know. Being a mother is such a hard work. Still can't believe you haven't got pregnant yet.'

Dan looks at Serena and she looks at Dan. 'Yeah...'

Dan immediately changes the subject. He and Serena haven't tried to have one yet because they think they aren't ready to be parents yet. Whenever someone talks about pregnancy, they would switch and bring up a new topic. 'I should go and help with the kids.' He walks away.

'So, how's life with Gossip Girl?' Blair asks.

'Don't call him that, B. He's doing fine. We're both doing well.' Serena enjoys being married to Dan but sometimes she feels something missing in her life.

'God, I hope so.' Blair rolled her eyes. 'Now help me with giveaways. I got them from Barbados.'

Serena nods and follows Blair.

It's been a long ride from Indiana. Chuck and Nate just got off from a 3-day trip and they're on their way to Henry's party. Nate just recently declined the position of running for congress. His mother and grandfather pressured him in to running which he decided to not to run and continue his job at the NY Spectator. Chuck helped him get off the pressure by taking him to watch the Superbowl live which they just watched in Indianapolis.

'Hey, thanks again, man. It was one hell of a trip.' Nate told Chuck.

Chuck patted his friend on the shoulder and smirked. 'Anytime, man.'

As soon as they arrived, they grabbed their gifts for Henry got up to the penthouse and see children running and playing including Henry. Nate and Chuck thought they missed a lot. Henry sees his daddy and runs up to him.

'Hey, kiddo.' Chuck hugs his child and gave his gift. Nate gave Henry a pat on the head and gave him his present after. Blair goes out from the kitchen and gets surprised to see her Chuck and Nate already arrived.

'Oh, I didn't expect you to be at this time of hour.' She kisses Chuck and hugs Nate. 'How's the trip?'

'It was great. Glad that the pressure is all gone.' Nate answered.

Blair nods in agreement. 'Who won?'

Chuck smirked. 'Do you really wanna know?'

Blair rolled her eyes. 'No. Now, you control the kids. I've done enough for today. I'm gonna have a drink.'

Chuck follows Blair which leaves Nate scanning around. He sits on the couch watching children play around. He remembered he used to be like them. Chuck, Blair, him and Serena were his playmates and he cannot believe it's been more than 20 years. He started to wonder about Serena. He and Serena haven't much talked or hang out ever since Serena got married. He knew Serena is around. And he hopes to see her because he misses her and they haven't got the chance to catch up lately. Finally he sees her go down. He thought she got hotter. Her hair is as gold at it was and still beautiful as he last saw her on her wedding. He sits up straight hoping to get her attention and he got it. She sees him and smiles.

'Nate!' She went and embraced him tightly. 'Wow! I thought I'd see you here and here you are.'

Nate smiled. 'I know, me too. I... It's been a long time since we last talked.'

'About a month ago, maybe?' She raised her eyebrow. She started to miss him. She also thought he got hotter and more muscle-y. _He must've worked out. _She thought. 'So, I wanna know what's been happening about you. I heard you just went on a trip with Chuck.'

'Nate nodded. 'Yeah, we went to watch the Superbowl. It was fun. I just... had to get out of some things.'

Serena nodded in agreement. 'Oh, I heard that you decided not to run for congress. Must be tough, huh?'

He just nodded in agreement. He misses having casual conversations with her since she is the easiest person to talk to. Chuck is okay and good also but he has problems on his own and Blair would contradict every word he says but she supports him no matter what. He and Dan made amends but somewhat, they parted ways and sort of not friends anymore.

'So... How is Dan?'

'Dan is... Dan. He's great.' Serena smiled.

'I see.'

They see Dan grabbing his coat and seems to be he's leaving the party.

'Serena, I'm sorry but I really have to go.' Dan approaches Serena.

'Why?' Serena asked. 'But I thought were staying here 'til the party is over.'

Dan pauses and resumes. 'Duty calls. I promise I'll make it up to you.' He kissed her and turns to Nate. 'Nate, long time no see.' He shakes hands with him and nods in goodbye. 'See ya.'

Serena watched Dan leave and turns to Nate. 'Oh well... Dan just got a job in Times and he's really serious about it.'

'Does he still write?'

'Yes. He's currently writing a short novel and I have no idea what it's all about.'

Nate nodded. He felt like he has nothing to say or ask about Serena and Dan so he changed the subject. 'Hey, um, do you have anything to do tomorrow?'

'Nope. I'm free all week. I'm on a break.'

'Do you want to have lunch tomorrow? So, we can catch up with each other. I feel like I don't know you anymore.'

'Sure, why not? I missed you. We should definitely go out.'

Nate smiled. Serena doesn't change even a bit which made him even happier. 'Great. I'll pick you up at 11?'

'Sounds like a plan.' She said.

The following night at 10 in the evening, Serena is about to sleep when Dan entered the room. He just came back from work. The party ended at 6 and Dan left at 1.

Serena sat straight. 'Hey. You're home late.'

Dan sat on the bed and kisses her. 'Sorry, there's been a problem and it took forever to even fix it.'

Serena nodded. 'I understand.'

'And um,' Dan muttered. 'Tomorrow, I'll be flying to Washington.'

Serena moved forward. 'Washington? Why so soon?'

'We've been wanting to cover the president but they said it's a bad time then yesterday, we got a last minute call and they said he changed his mind.'

'That's great. How long will you be gone?'

'A week.'

'A week? That's' like forever.' Serena frowned.'

Dan placed his hand on hers. 'I know. I'm sorry.'

Serena nodded. She understands what Dan has been going through. This is his dream job and she doesn't want to ruin it though since he got that job, he's been so busy that he didn't have the time to spend time with Serena.

The next day, Dan left for California. Serena dressed up for her lunch with Nate. As soon as puut her shoes on, she heard a knock. She opened the door to see Nate.

'Hey. You ready?' He looks at her and can't stop admiring how toned her skin is and how beautiful she really is.

'Yep. As soon as you got here.'

'So, where's Dan?'

'He's in... California.'

Nate's eyes widened. 'California?'

Serena nodded. 'Yeah. He told me last night. It was a last minute call and he had no choice.'

'For how long?'

'A week.'

Nate shook his head. 'That's quite long. So, you're gonna be all alone, huh?'

Serena shrugged. 'Well, I still got Blair, Chuck, and you.' She smiled.

'You have me.' He smiled back.

She chuckled. 'Of course. I don't want to be lonely. This week has a lot of events and parties I need to attend. Supposedly, Dan will accompany me but since he's gone, I guess it'll just be me.'

'How 'bout I'll go with you?' He asked. He sees the sadness in her eyes and he can't bear seeing her like that. 'So you won't be alone?'

Serena smiled. 'Really?'

'Sure, why not? I can take Dan's place for a week. Except for the kissing, PDA's and sex.'

Serena chuckled. 'You're the best.'

Serena loved having Nate around. He is always game for anything and is always willing to help in any time of need. She really misses those times.

'So, let's go have lunch? I have reservations.'

Serena nodded and headed outside with Nate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the review and I am surprised to see many followers. :) I hope you like this one :) Please review, review!

* * *

Nate took Serena to lunch and had finally caught up. He felt like they don't know each other anymore since they'd gone their separate ways. After having lunch, they walked around Central Park. After spending the whole afternoon together, Nate took Serena back to her home.

'I had a great time. It was nice catching up with you.' Serena smiles as they stop in front of the door.

'I had a great time too. I'm glad I'd be able to take you out.' Nate replies as he smiles back at her.

Serena nodded. They remain standing in silence until Serena starts to say something.

'Hey, um, I'm attending this party in Greenwich this Friday. I just needed to impress a designer in to a designing industry I've always dreamed to be part of. Do you like to come with me? As a chaperone? I really need someone with me. I really don't know anyone there.'

Nate agreed without hesitation. 'I'd be happy to accompany you.'

Serena smiled. 'Thank you so much.'

'So, I'll see you Friday, then?'

She nods. 'How 'bout 8?'

'I'll pick you up at 8.'

As soon as Nate left, Serena walked in to her room. She removed her shoes and goes lying on the bed until she falls asleep. Few hours later, her phone rings. She grabbed it to see Dan calling.

'Hey, Dan. How're you doing?... That's great... I'm glad you're already there safe... Just here, at home... I can't believe I won't be seeing you for a week... I know... Hey, um, since you're gone, I... I asked Nate to accompany me this Friday... Dan, you don't have to worry. Nate and I are friends and that's it... I promise... Take care, okay?... I love you, too.'

Serena started to think as she hangs up her phone. She started to think that long distance relationship might cause problems. But it can't be. Dan is just away for a week then after that, he will come home and be with her. She remembers the times they broke up. One, when Dan kissed Georgina while they were dating and got furious when he found out about Serena's past. Second, he still cannot bear to accept Serena being a party girl etc. And then when their feelings rekindled between them, Dan fell in love with Blair. She thought how much their relationship had been through. She cannot believe she had to go through the burden to have an happy ending with Dan. A little part of her feels it's not worth it. Sure, she's happy with Dan. They've been married for a year already. Whenever Nate is around, she feels lighter and calmer. She feels free when she's with Nate. With Dan, she feels intimidated and restrained.

The following Friday night, Serena dressed in her black cocktail dress. Minutes after getting ready, she heard a knock and goes to open it.

'Hi.' She smiles when she sees Nate standing in the doorway. His hair is gelled back and he wears a black tuxedo. She remembers the time when they just started to date back in 2010. At the State dinner, they brought other dates to make each other jealous until they slept together at the coat room because they cannot resist each other.

'You look beautiful.' He said.

'Thank you. You look handsome as always.'

'Thank you. I always look handsome.'t

Serena chuckled. 'You always are.'

'So, you ready?'

'I'll just get my purse but why don't you come in first?'

She motioned Nate to enter the place. Nate just scopes around while Serena goes back in to the bedroom to get her purse.

He looked at all the pictures. There's a picture of her and Dan on their wedding, Dan and Jenny, Eric and Serene when they were young. He smiled when he saw the picture of the four of them: Nate, Serena, Chuck and Blair.

Serena came out while he still stares at their picture.

'I stare at the picture of us all the time.' She said behind him.

Nate nodded. 'Memories, huh?'

'Yeah. Shall we go?'

They both left the place.

The party is like just any party Serena goes to. She is sick of attending parties but right now, the reason she attended this one is because a famous designer Christian Louboutin is there and she wants to try to get her to model for him.

Meanwhile in L.A...

Dan Humphrey just had a meeting with a couple of other writers. Many were impressed about his writing and his novels.

'Dan Humphrey. Victor Tanner.' A dark haired middle aged man approaches him.

'Nice to meet you.' Dan accepts his hand and shakes.

'I've read a couple of your stories and I gotta say I'm impressed. You did a good job. Especially the Insider.'

'Thank you. I really appreciate it.'

Dan feels like getting lucky. He's met some of the greatest writers. People love his work especially when he is in L.A. He could live there if he could but he's got a wife back home in New York.

'I associate with some of the biggest publishing companies in the country. I would like to show them some of your works. I could help you get in. If you stay here in California, then it'll be easy for us to meet up, right?'

Dan really wants to accept his offer but all what's in his mind is Serena and his job in New York. If he can ask Serena to move in with him in California then it will be all good but he knows she will be reluctant about it.

'I'll think about it.' He muttered.

Victor grabs his wallet from his coat and puts out his calling card and gives it to Dan. 'Here's my number if you ever change your mind. Remember, this position is not gonna be open for a long time. You must make up your mind as soon as possible.'

Dan scratched his head. He is so desperate for the job but he cannot stop thinking about his home, New York and tell Serena the news.

Serena keeps on watching Christian Louboutin hoping he will alone with no company so that she can go in. She goes to the bar and orders champagne. She sees Nate approaching her.

'Still got any luck?' He sat on the stool next to her.

She sips on her drink and paces before she answers. 'Nope. Not yet. He still has 5 people surrounding him. I'm waiting 'til he's alone.'

Nate laughs. 'Are you serious? Why not go to him now? Time is running and he might have company until the party is over.'

'I can't. He doesn't even know me and going there to him will be so embarrassing. I can't just go and cut in, Nate.'

Nate studied her for a few seconds before even speaking. 'You really want to get his attention?'

Serena nodded and drinks all the champagne in her glass.

Nate got up from the stool and makes his way to Christian Louboutin. Serena sees him and follows him. 'Nate! What are you doing? You can't just go in there.'

'Trust me, Serena. You'll thank me later.' He continues going.

Nate approaches Christian while talking to 5 persons. 'Excuse me, Mr. Louboutin?'

Christian Louboutin turns around with poise. 'May I help you?'

Nate clears his throat. 'I'm Nate Archibald and this is my friend Serena.' He pulls Serena closer to him. Serena smiles politely.

Christian removes his spectacles to see the 2 young people clearly.

'Serena, here, is a huge fan. She's also a model and she would like to ask if you could give her chance to model for you?'

Christian narrowed his eyes. 'Serena? Serena Van Der Woodsen? From the upper east side?'

Serena smiled. 'Yes, that's me.'

Christian nodded. 'Very well. I have been looking at your pictures in tabloids for the past few months. You certainly have the body for it.' He studies her.

'Really, sir?'

Christian Louboutin gives her a card. 'Here is my card. Call me in case you're 100% up for it. I will be in London for 2 months so contact me after 2 months, oui?'

'I'd be glad to.'

Christian and Serena shook hands and left.

Serena turned to Nate. 'Thank you, Nate.'

'You're most welcome. That's the reason you're here, right?' He smiled.

Serena couldn't imagine life without Nate. After everything he's done for her, she couldn't thank him more. Any women in his life would be lucky to have him. She had him, once. And being with him is just prosperous, only if she has that feeling with Dan, then everything would be much better for her.

Dan stays in his hotel room. He is desperate for this job. He stares at Victor's card and still thinking whether to call him or not. He needed and wanted to get the position first. He thought about Serena. Maybe he should've consulted her first. He knows she will support him but long distance relationship would be just hard even if their married. 6 months away from Serena is long. He decided to take the risk. Maybe Serena will understand. He dialed Victor's number and calls him.

_This is Victor, I am busy right now so leave a message._

Victor is busy at the moment. Should he just call him back or leave him a message? He already decided.

'Victor, it's Dan Humphrey. I've been thinking about the offer and I just want you to know that I accept.'

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for posting late! Our finals is done and I'm free! I'll be posting earlier and faster. I'm kind of having a writers block so forgive me for mistakes and blah blahs. I hope you'd still read this fanfic. I hope this won't bore you though I think I find this story bit boring :)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It's been 2 days and Dan has not called Serena but he comes home in 3 days. Dan does not know how to tell Serena the news. He thought that if he tells her, she maybe come and live with him in California or just stay in New York and will have to deal long distance relationship. He expects her to get upset about his decision. He doesn't know what her reaction will be but he will see once he comes home.

Serena gets up at 8am and goes straight to the bathroom. After several minutes, she goes out and slips on her floral dress. The first thing that comes to her mind is Louboutin and how he recognized her and definitely loves her to be his model. Then she thought about Nate who talked to Louboutin for her. She cannot thank Nate enough. She decides to pay him a visit at the NY Spectator.

'Hi.' She slowly opens the door to Nate's office.

Nate jumped as soon as he sees Serena and smiled.

'Hey. What brings you here?'

'I came by to thank you again for last night. I can't stop thinking about it.'

Nate places his hands in both his pockets. 'Serena, it's nothing, really. You're welcome anytime.'

'I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?'

Nate shook his head. 'No, not at all.'

Serena smiled and nodded. 'Do you mind if I take you to brunch? Just a way of showing my thanks.'

Nate smirked. 'Serena, really, you don't have to do this. Saying thank you once is enough.'

'Come on, Nate. You've done a lot for me. Let me do something for you. Please. I really insist.'

Nate couldn't really say no to the beautiful, blue-eyed blonde he always loved. 'Alright. Let me get my coat.'

They grabbed lattes at Starbucks and they continue to walk around the streets of Manhattan.

'It's been long since I saw Dan. I know it's been only days but I feel like it's been a year. He hasn't called or text. He doesn't answer my messages either.' Serena said and sighed.

Nate studies her. He can see how sad she is having her husband not with her. He knows how she feels even if he never experienced being in a long distance relationship but he experienced missing a person every single day. Maybe even until now.

'Cheer up. He probably lost his cellphone. Don't think about what I think you're thinking.'

Serena faced Nate. 'What do you think I'm thinking?'

He shrugged. 'You know...'

Serena chuckles. 'Oh come on. If you think that Dan could've been cheating on me, there's no way.'

'I see.' He nodded.

They continue to walk in silence when Nate saw a familiar face. Someone in his past. He couldn't believe he just saw her again after 9 years. Serena was involved that time and...

Nate stopped. 'Oh my God.'

'Nate, what's wrong?' Serena looked where Nate was looking and her face dropped.

'Oh my God. Is that...'

He nodded without looking at her. After glancing at the familiar person, he looks at Serena and she looks at him.

'Serena, will you do me a favour?'

'Anything...' She nods without hesitation.

He took a deep breath. 'If ever she comes to us... Can you pretend to be my girlfriend or wife or...'

She narrows her eyes. 'Really?'

'I know. You can yell at me later but right now I just need you to bear with me on this. Plus you were good the last time we pretended.' He elbowed her lightly.

Serena chuckles. 'All right. But you owe me a favour in the future, Archibald.'

He smiles. 'Of course.'

They see her come towards them. She looked much older now than the last time they saw her. It's been a long time since she was last seen on the Upper East Side.

'Hello, Nate. And Serena...'

'Hi Catherine.' He said politely.

* * *

'How have you been doing?' She asked.

'I'm great. You look... Older.'

'Doesn't everybody get older?' She turns to Serena. 'Serena... It's good to see you again.'

She smiled. 'You too.'

Silence occurs. Serena and Nate both feel uncomfortable seeing Catherine after what had just happened.

'So, Nathaniel, I'm gonna be around the city for a few days and I would like to catch up with you. I heard you're still single.'

Nate looked at Serena and turned back to Catherine. 'Actually, I'm not.' He holds Serena's hand tightly.

Catherine sees Nate intertwining fingers with Serena and raises her eyebrows. 'You're together?'

'Married.' Serena says showing her wedding ring.

Catherine nods. 'For how long?'

'About a year now.' She smiles.

Nate smiled at Serena. He can't believe she is still good in pretending after years. He couldn't be any prouder. That is one of the reason he fell in love with her. She is special.

'Well, congratulations. I never thought you'd end up together after what had happened before.'

'Thank you.' Nate said. 'How is your stepson, Marcus?'

'His dad and I got divorced right after the scandal and never heard from them again.'

They both nodded. They remembered when Catherine also did had an affair with her step-son which was so incest.

'Enough about that. I'd say, how about we have lunch at the Hamptons? Thursday noon. I'd love to catch up with you married couple.

Nate hesitates. He starts to suspect something that could be right. Does Catherine want him again? No, no, he doesn't want to think that. He feels like its summer of 2008 again with Serena as his fake-wife this time.

'Actually. We're kind of busy that time so-'

Serena cuts him off and squeezes his hand. 'We'd love to.'

Nate gives her a look and she just goes with the flow. 'And Thursday sounds good.'

Catherine smiles. 'Great. See you then.' Then she walks away.

'What was that?' Nate pulls her.

'Can't we have a nice decent lunch with your ex?'

'Serena, we had history and it's something I don't want to look back at.'

Serena holds his arm. 'Come on, Nate. She won't be staying longer here. Cut her some slack. It's been 10 years. Plus, I kind of missed being in a fake relationship. It's like acting class.'

Nate can't help but say yes to her angelic face. He sighed and shrugged. 'Fine. It's like going back to 2008 except with the part where I slept with her.'

Serena giggled then it fades to a frown. 'Dan comes back on Thursday.'

'What?'

She looks at him. 'I forgot that Dan returns this Thursday. He might see me being your fake girl.'

Nate laughs. 'Who says Dan will find out? It's not like he's also being invited like the last time.'

Serena nods. 'Yeah, plus Cece is gone and there is no Gossip Girl.'

'And were gonna have to keep the PDA low.'

Serena laughs. 'Oh, I remember that face on Catherine when we kissed.'

Nate added. 'And Dan.'

Serena paused. 'Yeah, Dan.'

Nate will never forget that moment where Serena kissed him out of the blue. That kiss was something. He had never felt that feeling when girls kissed him. With Serena, it's always been extraordinary.

Serena sighed. 'Look, Nate, we don't have to do this if you don't want to.'

Nate shakes his head. 'No, no. Let's do this. For fun.'

Serena raises her eyebrows. 'For fun?'

He nods and smiles. 'For fun.'

'So, Thursday then? Pick me up before lunch?'

'Absolutely.'

Dan just finished reading some papers. He grabs his cellphone and scans pictures of him and Serena. He misses her so much. He knows he's going home in 2 days. He can't wait to tell her that he just got offered a permanent position in San Diego. He fears what Serena might think. He hopes she will be happy and come with him. But it could be that she will be happy but she stays in NY or she could be upset and will definitely stay in NY. He sighs. He should've consulted Serena before accepting the offer. What's he gonna do now?

He packs his bags and gets ready to come home and surprise Serena.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be Dan telling Serena about his relocation and of course the lunch that the Duchess invited them too :) I promise you this will be interesting and NS will develop in the upcoming chapter so don't miss it. Until next week, xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter! I'm having a writers block that's why I couldn't finish the story in a week but hey, just a few days late. :) More reviews please and thank you to those who followed, reviewed, commented and even those who added me to the favorites list or followed me. I love you, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter and HAPPY EASTER!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Serena looks at the mirror and wears her necklace. She turns around to see how her dress goes. Today is the day that she and Nate join Lady Catherine for lunch at the Hamptons that's why she dressed up. She took a deep breath then she heard someone enter the door. _That must be Nate _she thought. _Nate seems to come early_. He was supposed to pick her up at lunch time and it's only past 11.

'Nate, is that you?' She looks at the door.

She stands up and checks outside. To her surprise, it was not Nate but Dan with his bags and luggage.

'Dan, you're home early.'

He smiled as he scratches his head. 'Just a day early. I just miss my wife and I couldn't stand another day without her.'

Flattered, she comes and gives him a warm embrace. She kisses him and then hugs him again tightly.

'I miss you too.' She says while wrapping their arms around each other.

They both sat on the couch.

'How is California?'

'Great. People love my work and I really got good feedback on my writings. I wish you were there then we could spend time together.'

She holds his hand and smiles. 'I'm glad for you. I really am.'

He smiled. Serena always compliments him and that is one of the things he loves about her.

'How was your day?'

She did shop with Blair, helped her take care of Henry, went to family gatherings, caught up with Nate and pretended to be his wife after seeing Catherine after 9 years. She realized that most of the days, she was with Nate. It's not that because she still has feelings for him it's because being with Nate is fun and easy. Nate remains as one of her best friends despite the fact that they dated, fell in love with each other and hooked up several years ago. They had major history. A history that can be told and retold. They were once the golden couple. People envied them. But that was long ago. Now, they're just friends.

'The usual. Helped Blair out with the baby and endless family dinners.' She shrugged. She rather not tell Dan about what her and Nate have been doing.

Dan then remembered that he was supposed to tell Serena about his relocation. He paused. He hasn't found the right words yet. He needs to pace before telling Serena.

'I'm going to the bathroom for a while.' He said while standing up.

Serena grabs his hand. 'Dan, are you okay?

'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?' He lets go of her hand and continues going.

As Dan enters the room, someone knocked on the door. Serena stands and opens the door and sees Nate.

'You ready to go?' He asked as soon as she opened the door.

Serena hesitated. Crap!

Nate studied her. 'Are you okay?' Then he notices something on the background. Looks like a luggage. He pointed at it. 'Are you going somewhere?'

Serena turned back to see what Nate was pointing and then turned back. 'Oh... Actually, they're Dan's.'

Nate's eyes grew bigger. He knows that Dan is not supposed to be home until today.

'Dan is back?' He asked. 'I thought he returns tomorrow.'

Serena shrugged. 'I know me too. He said he can't stand another day without me so...' She scratches her head.

Serena was excited for the lunch. She wanted to see Catherine's face and see how she goes being Nate's fake-wife. Now that Dan is back, the fun seemed to be ruined. She thinks that if Dan finds out, he will react the way he reacted back in the day he saw her and Nate kiss. Even if they were not together that time.

'Nate, I'm sorry but I can't go to the lunch.' She said sadly.

'Serena...' He whined. 'What?'

'I think you should go. Tell Catherine I got busy or whatever valid reason.' She holds his hand.

He raises his eyebrows. 'You want me to go there alone? Serena, this was your idea. You're the one who dragged me to this and now, you're not coming?'

Serena took a deep breath. 'I know. I'm so sorry. It's just that Dan is here and I don't want him to get suspicious. Please, Nate, You have to go. I promise I'll make it up to you and I'll do anything.'

Nate took a deep breath. 'Fine. I'll go.' He turns around and is about to walk away but he heard Serena call his name again.

'Nate!' She called from behind. She waits for him to turn around and as he turned around, she smiled. 'Good luck and I'm sorry.' She smiled politely.

He smiled back 'Yeah, whatever.' and turned around.

Serena giggled and headed back inside.

Dan exits the room after Serena closed the door. 'Serena, I have to tell you some news.'

'What news?'

They sit on the couch. Dan paced before he could say anything and Serena just stares at him waiting for him to speak.

'I've been promoted.'

'Again? Wow. You just got promoted like a month ago.'

'And not just that.' He looks directly at Serena. 'They want to transfer me to California.'

Serena stared at him briefly. 'They want to transfer you?'

Dan nodded. 'You know HarperCollins? The famous book publishing company? They offered me as the Vice President.

'That's great, Dan but what about your life here? What about me?'

Dan grabs Serena's hand and holds it tightly. 'I want you to come with me.'

Serena froze. 'Dan... I, I don't know if I want to leave New York. My whole life is here. My family, my friends, everything.'

'I'm sure you'll enjoy San Francisco as much as here. You used to love California.'

'I did love California when I was in Los Angeles but you know the reason why I didn't last there.'

'Serena, this is a huge deal for me. All I want is your support. This is my dream and I've wanted this to happen ever since.'

Serena took a deep breath. She can't go to California. She just can't. There are a lot of things she wants to pursue in New York. She doesn't want to leave her family, Blair, Chuck, Henry and of course, Nate.

'I'm not going Dan. Tell your boss you rather stay here. I'm so sorry. I just can't. And if you go, and I'm here, it'll be hard. We're happy together here.'

Dan remains quiet. He bowed his head and Serena knows something is going on.

'Dan?' She asked raising her eyebrows.

Dan remains silent. Serena starts to suspect something and she can notice it through his eyes.

'You haven't told your boss your decision, right?'

Dan looked at her and she knows the answer.

'Since when, Dan?'

'The night after the day they offered me.'

'When was that?'

'5 days ago.' He said without looking at her.

Serena stood up. 'You accepted the offer without thinking about me? What, you think everything must go with your decision?'

Dan stood up. 'No, Serena. That's not what I meant.'

'Yes it is! You didn't think twice before saying yes!'

'I did! I did! It's just, I really really want this job. That's why I asked you to come with me. Then we can start a new life there!'

'But I don't want to leave, Dan! At the first place, why didn't you consult me or talked to me about this so that we can fix things out but you did not! Aren't you happy here? You got a job and a high salary at New York Times. You got your friends and family here. You got everything almost here. Why go to California?'

Dan paused. 'Serena... I don't want to be stuck in New York forever.'

Serena, having lost all her anger and pressure, she sat down. 'So, what, now?'

Dan paced and then looked at Serena. 'If you don't want to go, then I'll go, alone.'

Serena covered her face with both of her hands. 'Okay. Go.'

Dan sat beside her. 'Serena...' He tries to touch her but she doesn't allow him. She stands up and grabs her bag.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to the Hamptons. I'm having lunch with Catherine Beaton.'

Dan wides his eyes. 'What? Cath- The duchess Catherine? Why?'

'To cool things out.' She says as she heads for the door.

Dan just sat looking at the door. _Catherine? Seriously?_

* * *

Nate arrived at the Hamptons all alone. He wished that Serena's here. He didn't expect Catherine to have more company aside from him and Serena but only a few. So far, he doesn't know anyone except Catherine. He feels like out of place or just a stranger and he doesn't want to get too close to Catherine. He thinks that there is something with her that has not changed. And he's never gonna sleep with her again.

'Hello, Nathaniel.' Catherine greets him as she sees him. 'I'm glad you came.'

'Thank you for the invite. ' He answered politely.

'Where is your wife, Serena?'

'Uh.' He scratched his head. 'Serena can't come. Family emergency.'

Catherine nodded. 'So, shall we head to lunch?'

Nate nodded and followed her but he keeps his distance.

During lunch, everybody is talking except for Nate who just remains quiet. He can't stop hoping that Serena will change her mind and go over here or that the lunch will be over soon. He just feels bored. Catherine sees him quiet and whispers something.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He drinks from his glass.

'Okay.' Catherine slowly puts her hand on Nate's thigh under and slowly moves. Nate slowly moves it away.

'What are you doing?' He asked quietly

She smiled at him. 'Nathaniel... You haven't aged a bit.'

He's right. She hasn't changed. And he's not gonna let it happen again with her.

Nate took a deep breath. 'Catherine, I seriously don't want to-'

'Hi.'

Nate looked behind him and smiled.

She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. 'I'm sorry for being late.'

Catherine smiled politely. 'Serena, Nathaniel told me you have a family emergency.'

'Right. My mom's cousin got a heart attack and we had to rush him to the hospital.'

'I'm so sorry.' Catherine replied. 'Enjoy your lunch.'

Nate turns to Serena and whispered. 'I thought you're staying with Dan.'

'Long story. But right now, I just want to be here. I feel bad for not coming. I'm so sorry.'

He chuckled. 'It's alright. I'm just glad you're here. I feel like I'm from another dimension.'

Serena laughed. 'Well, now you won't be feeling that because your wife is here.'

Nate smiled and bumped fists with Serena. They enjoyed the lunch so far while talking to each other. Catherine on the other hand studies them while conversing with her other guests.\

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late upload! I am currently taking summer classes and they all filled my days with homeworks! I totally forgot to finish this chapter but I promise you I won't abandon this story. Also just so you know, that I just had a birthday and I'm really getting old hehe. I want to thank those who had the patience to wait. Sorry for the long hiatus and I promise to update faster. My birthday just passed and this is my birthday apology to you. Until next time :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Serena went home after lunch. She had a great time with Nate and it really took her problem off that time.

2 HOURS AGO:

_Serena and Nate walked around the huge garden at the Hamptons. Serena's arms hooked on Nate's. Just like last 2008 when they pretended to be a couple. For the first 5 minutes, Serena has been quiet. Nate wondered if something is going on with here or it's really just a quiet day._

'_What are you thinking?' He asked her._

_Serena just shook her head._

'_Come on, talk to me.' He said while looking at her._

_They stopped in the middle of the garden. They sat on a nearby bench._

_Serena paced before she could speak. 'Dan is going away.'_

'_What do you mean going away?'_

_She shrugged. 'He is moving to California.'_

_Tears started to fall down but she continues._

'_He wants me to come with him. But I can't. The we just had a fight right after he came home. He didn't even ask me and settled things with me before he made a decision.'_

'_When did he made up his mind?'_

'_The night after they offered him.'_

_Nate kept quiet and let Serena cry out._

'_That's why I came here because I just want it out of my head.'_

_Nate nodded._

'_What do I do?' She looked at him._

'_Hear him out.' He replied. 'Give Dan a couple of days in his new job. If he likes this job then try to settle things like compromise. You'd be lucky if he doesn't enjoy his new job then he'd stay here.'_

_Serena sighed. 'I don't know, Nate. It's just that...' She's still finding the right words to say so she paced. 'Him being away is just really...hard. We are happy together. He's got a good job here, his family is here, his whole life his here and then suddenly he wanted to be in California without asking me first.'_

_Nate took her hand and squeezed it. He leaned closer to her until their eyes met. 'I would never ever do that to you. If I were your husband, I'd do anything not to hurt you... .'_

_Serena smiled. 'And why is that?'_

_He studied her eyes before replying. 'Because I love you.'_

_Serena was charmed. 'Of course...'_

Serena opened the door and went inside. She entered the bedroom and saw Dan on the bed with a laptop. As Dan sees her, he immediately sits up.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

Silence occurred.

'Serena...'

Serena sat down beside him. 'Look, Dan, I've been thinking a lot and I've come to a decision.'

Dan nodded. 'Sure.'

'If you really want this job then get it... I'm still staying but I love you and I'm willing to have a long distance relationship as long as distance doesn't come between us.'

Dan grabbed her hand and caressed it. 'San Diego would be boring without you.'

Serena nodded and held his hand tighter. 'Same here.'

They both kissed and embraced each other.

The following night, Nate stared at his computer at the Spectator. He had a great time with Serena and them pretending to be a happily married couple did pull off. As he and Serena parted ways, he felt so alone. Being with Serena was easy and fun, he thought. He always kind of hated it whenever she leaves. He shut down his computer when he saw Blair by the door.

'Hey, Blair.'

'Hey. I just came by to let you know that Chuck and I are going on a trip to Barbados and we want you to come. And Serena.'

Nate sat upstraight as Blair sat on the couch.

'Why so sudden?'

'We just decided like 4 hours ago. I called Serena a while ago and invited Dan but he can't because he's going back to San Diego in a week?'

'In a week? That's so soon. What did Serena say about that?'

Blair sighed. 'Well, she agreed to go on a long distance relationship or whatever you call that for married couples as long as they keep in touch.'

Nate nodded.

'So, how was your lunch date with the Duchess while you were pretending to be Serena's husband?'

'It went well. It felt like were back in 2008, you know?

'Oh right. The white party. That really pulled it off, didn't it?

Nate smiled. 'Yeah.' He sways his chair left to right.

Blair stopped and noticed the look on his face. 'I can sense that something will happen again. Don't ask why.'

Nate narrowed his eyes. 'What will happen?'

'Don't ask why, you'll see... I'm quite a psychic, you know.'

After a week later...

Serena and Dan were at the airport. Serena said her last words to Dan and kissed him goodbye. She watches him walk away until he disappears in the crowd.

Nate stands by the balcony of his apartment drinking wine while watching the view of New York City. He tries not to think his confused feelings towards Serena as it's starting to grow. He thought about how she's handling the situation with Dan about long-distance relationship. He remembered that today is when Dan goes to California again. But that's not what he's worrying now. He knows that Serena is strong enough to handle the situation. All he's thinking that why, whatever he does, it always comes back to Serena? That's the question he's ought to find out.

Then Serena came. Nate looked back and to see her pretty sad face.

'Hey...' She said.

'Hey.' He replied.

Serena removed her coat and bag and threw it on the couch. Nate poured wine on another glass and gave it to her.

'Thanks.' She said quietly as she accepted it.

Nate studied her for a moment. 'How are you doing?'

She looked at him and then shrugged. 'Sad. He's gone now... But... I'm gonna be fine. It just takes time and a little get used to but I don't want to get used to it because our marriage will fall apart, you know?'

Nate nodded. 'So what are you gonna do now?'

Serena drank on the glass before she replied. 'I'm not going to lie over and hoping for him to come home. Well, I hope he does, soon, but I'm not going to spend most of my time. I'll just live a normal life, you know, I want... I want to try things I haven't in a while. I can finally do things I want to do that I can't do.'

Nate smiled. 'Well, welcome to the single world, I guess.'

She laughed. 'A single person that can't sleep with anybody?'

They toasted their glass before they drank the remaining.

After a few hours and a lot of drinks, they can't help but laugh the entire time. They were high and happy and drunk and tipsy. Just the two of them. They talked about different things. From their childhood to romance to parties to relationships.

'I miss this.' Serena said trying to calm herself from laughing.

'Me too.' He said looking at her.

Things started to get quiet and serious as the two were having some quiet thoughts.

'I do feel that we've grown apart and there's a lot that I want to catch up because I feel like I missed a lot about you.' She added.

'Well, you got married and things are different now. Chuck and Blair are now focusing on their son, we've really grown up. I guess I'm the only one whose life didn't change. Here I am, unmarried, hopeless romantic, still the same old me.'

'You're not hopeless Nate. It's not too late to have someone you'll end up with. You told me that once.'

Nate scoffed. 'Yeah.'

'Well, if it makes you happy, I can be single for a while just so you know you won't feel you're the only one.'

Nate laughed. 'But you're married.'

'What, I can't go and be free and live my life? I did great being your pretend wife so I'm gonna act like I'm single coz I miss being free. So... Deal?'

Nate sighed. 'Deal. But please make sure you don't cheat on your real life.'

Serena laughed. 'Deal.'

The bumped fists and continue to talk for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: One again I am deeply sorry for the long hiatus! My Mama died last May 21 and I am having a hard time recovering because we were very close. Next chapter is next week and yes I have already started the 7th chapter last night so I will be able to finish faster and earlier. Again, thank you for the patience. I hope you like this one 3

* * *

CHAPTER 6

'How are you doing right now?' Blair asked as she drinks a cup of coffee.

'It's weird not seeing Dan for a long time. Usually, when he gets home, he would always come to me as if he didn't see me in a long time.'

Blair raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously? That sweet, huh?'

Serena nodded. Blair shrugged. 'Yeah, he was though. But I am not sharing it with you because then I'm gonna start to have feelings for Dan again and we go leave our families and move in the outskirts of the city.'

Serena laughed and slapped Blair on her leg.

They both giggled until they stopped.

'So what are you doing today? Wanna go to a spa?' Serena asked.

Blair placed the cup on the table. 'Oh, I'd love to but I have to go to this parent orientation in Henry's school this afternoon.'

'Alright. But you know, I've been bored a lot lately. Just with Dan out, I can't think of anything to do.'

'Well... You can go to Nate. Despite having a boring job, he's stuck in his office all day. Doin' nothing except to stare at his computer all day!'

'He's probably busy.'

Blair narrowed her eyes. 'Ooh, playing Warcraft and falling asleep on his couch while reading Playboy makes him the busiest and hard-working man of the Upper East Side.'

Serena rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, whatever. Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?'

'Yeah sure.' Blair shrugged.

Serena grabbed her bag and coat and left.

Nate was buying coffee by the street. He just got off the Spectator. It was already around 9pm when he noticed a familiar face walking alone walking towards his way.

'Serena?'

Serena stopped and smiled. 'Oh, hey. I didn't expect to see you in this time of night.'

'I just got off from work. I didn't really do anything today.'

'Except from reading Playboys and playing Warcraft?'

Nate widened his eyes. 'What?'

Serena paused. 'Oh, nothing.'

'Wait. How did you...?'

Serena is finding away to get rid of the topic. Nate can see through her expression that someone might've told her. 'Did Blair tell you?'

'Well... She might've but, it's okay. It really doesn't matter to me.'

Nate sighed then chuckled. 'Blair is such a tattletale. She shouldn't be trusted with this kind of stuff.'

Serena nodded. 'I know.'

Sere placed both of his hands inside her coat's pocket while they were walking. It's freezing. 'So, what have you been up to?'

'No much, actually.' As Nate drank his coffee. 'Just the same old routine everyday.'

'Me too. Since Dan left, I don't know what to do. I've been a couch potato for some time. It's like I'm having a vacation from being a wife.'

'Don't you go to parties or partying?'

'Well I do but not the usual stuff where I go every night. Dan doesn't like me going out late. Not that he's telling me not to go, he just doesn't like it. And I'm kinda used to it.'

Nate scoffed. 'Well he's not here and you're free to do whatever you want just don't cross the line. What do you want to do?'

'Hmm... There is this upcoming Couplefest that I want to go to.'

'Couplefest?' He raised his eyebrow.

Serena laughed. 'It's this fair for all the couples. It's in Brooklyn. Dan didn't want to go.'

'When is it?'

'This coming Saturday.'

'Why do you want to get there so badly?'

Serena shrugged. 'I just want to go to a different kind of fun aside from UES parties and family get togethers.'

'Can't you go there by yourself?' He joked. Serena bumped him in his arm.

'I can't go there alone to a couplefest! I need to have some guy with me!' She laughed.

'I can go with you.' He said with a charm on his face.

'Really?'

He nodded. 'We can enter as a couple but we won't act like were together but. We can just have fun.'

Serena smiled. She occasionally asks herself why can't Dan be like Nate? A guy who is willing to try new things and do whatever it takes to make her happy.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. If it makes you happy.'

Serena nodded with a smile. 'That's what I love about you. And please, wear casual clothes.'

* * *

Saturday evening in Brooklyn, couples gather around at the Couplefest. It was a romance themed fair. There were Swan rides, games, fancy food stalls, vendors selling heartshaped things and flowers and a band performing on the stage while people are dancing.

Serena missed going to places like this. She felt so free and relaxing. People don't care how she acts around. The freedom of being yourself and no matter how crazy you act, people don't mind. It's like a normal thing for them. No one there to judge her or who she's with. No paparazzi to follow every step and her moves. She's just like any normal people living their life as ordinary people. She wore a sleeveless knee length purple dress, black cardigan and matching flats. She just wanted to wear casual like everyone else. Nate wore a plaid long sleeve polo and jeans.

'That is a very short line.' Nate said referring to the long line to the entrance booth.

'Don't worry. I already got them.' Serena opened her bag and showed Nate the tickets.

'Where did you get them?'

'I bought them a couple of weeks ago.'

'Wow, you really wanna go to this thing.' He smirked.

'Yep. Let's go inside.' Serena said as she pulled Nate and headed towards the entrance.

Serena felt excited as she entered. Nate just kept thinking to himself why Serena loves going to a place like this. He looked around and most of them are couples. He noticed a middle aged man walking with two ladies heading for the kissing booth and an old couple who acted like they were in their younger years eating cotton candy together.

Serena dragged him almost everywhere. They rode the roller coaster, they played darts and Serena won a keychain. They ate a small restaurant after. Then they passed by a basketball stall. At the first 3 hoops, Serena missed all. Nate can't help but laugh. He played the second round and got a perfect score.

'Fine. I suck, you rock.' Serena giggled.

The man gave Nate a small stuff toy of Patrick Star and then he handed it to Serena.

'Where do you want to go next?' He asked.

'Are you enjoying the night or you're bored?' She asked looking at him.

'I enjoyed. Don't worry.'

'Okay. Just though I'd ask.' She grinned. 'It's your turn to decide where to go next.'

'Me?'

She nodded. 'I've been dragging you for the past hour and I think it's time you drag me.'

He placed his hands in his pockets. 'Okay. How about...' He points using his eyes. Serena looked behind to see what Nate was referring and dropped her mouth and turned back. 'Make out room?' She shoved him playfully.

'I was just kidding.' He laughed.

'I know.' She gave him a grin. 'So... Where to next, Mr. Archibald?'

He smiled at her because he knows exactly where to bring her. 'Come on, I'll show you.'

He brought her to a place where couples were slow dancing. The band just ended their set but it was continued by slow pop music. *_A Love That Will Last by Renee Olstead*_

'Wanna dance?' He asked while offering his hand.

Serena put the stuffed toy inside her bag and then reached her hand to his.

They slowly walked to the platform. She wrapped her arms around his neck while hands were around her waist. They stared at each other while they danced with the music.

'This song is familiar.' Nate said softly.

She smiled. 'Princess Diaries?'

'Is that the one?'

She chuckled. 'Yes.'

They both remained silent for a minute until Nate spoke again.

'So, how are you? Really?' He asked.

Serena took a deep breath before replying. 'Honestly... I felt that Dan and I are starting to grow apart.'

'How?'

She paced. 'He hasn't called in days. I tried calling him but... He's always busy. I emailed him but he barely answered any of them.'

He nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, it's okay. With you... I feel alright... Telling you anything.'

Serena danced closer to him. Their bodies were now touching and her chin was now above his shoulder.

They felt like they were in high school again. How they never changed but in a good way. Serena glanced at Nate who was also glancing at her. They wanted to kiss. They felt that they were a couple but the fact that they were only pretending to be a couple and that Serena is married prevented them from doing so. Unlike when they were younger, they had poor resistance and they easily gave in everytime something like that happens. Now that they're older, they managed to control their feelings, at least for now because this was just the beginning.

Nate walked Serena back to her place. It was already past 12 midnight and they had a long quiet dance.

As they reached the door, Serena searched for the keys and unlocked the door. She turned around to see Nate.

'Thank you for doing this for me. I can't thank you enough.' She smiled.

'Anything for you. I had a great time myself as well.'

She sighed as she smiled politely. 'So... I'll see you then?'

He nodded. 'Of course.'

'Goodnight.'

'Good night, Serena.'

She smiled at him once again and was about to enter but she turned back and kissed Nate on the cheek and then entered.. Nate remained standing. He paced then he took a deep breath before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I had a little hard time trying to develop Nate and Serena in this chapter so please forgive me if you think that this may be a little too rushed. I could use some suggestions if you have one to make this story better. :D See you next week :) I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Nate went out of his condominium building heading to Serena so that they can go to the Hunger charity program on top of the Empire hotel. He was walking when an 18 year old girl walking behind him approached.

'Nate Archibald?'

He turned around. 'Uh, yeah?'

She smiled politely. 'Hi, I'm Ella. I am a freshman from NYU. I was wondering if it's okay to ask for an interview? It's actually for my project. I hope I'm not bothering you because... And I hope you don't mind...' She said in a very polite and nervous way.

He smiled. 'I don't mind.'

She put on a grin. 'Oh, okay. It's just you've been talked about a lot... but in a good way! I'm writing an essay about the UES but in a positive way and I swear I won't write bad stuff...'

'Hey, hey, slow down. No need to be nervous.' He chuckled.

She sighed. 'I'm really sorry. I'm just new here and I came from the Philippines so... I'm not really familiar with things here.'

'Welcome to New York then.' He chuckled. 'So, what are going to ask me?'

'Just about your relationship with Serena van Der Woodsen and your life as a couple. I swear it's not gonna be personal.'

Nate paused. 'Oh... I'm not with Serena.'

'You guys broke up?'

'No, no... We weren't together and we have not dated.'

Ella dropped her jaw as if she felt embarrassed. 'Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry... It's just that...'

Nate smiled. 'Hey, it's okay. I understand.'

'It's just that... People in school talk about you and Serena all the time and how you guys were perfect.'

Nate paused and thought what Ella just said but he rather not to because he knows that it's not true and it will never be, knowing that Serena is married and devoted to Dan.

'We're not together and it's fine, don't worry about it.'

Nate can't stop thinking about the girl who thought that he and Serena are together and how she said that people in NYU talk about them a lot.

He waited for Serena in the lobby. As she already showed up looking stunning as always, Nate got mesmerized for a few seconds and stopped. _Cut it out, you can't do that_.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

There came an awkward silence and neither of them are breaking the silence for seconds.

'You look wonderful... As always.' He said politely.

'Thank you. You look great.' She replied.

He took a deep breath. 'We should head off. We don't want to be late.'

As the two arrived, they couldn't believe how the place is full of children. Of course because it's a charity for the kids suffering from hunger but they didn't expect this many. Lily, Rufus, Jack Bass, Georgina, Eric and his new boyfriend were there.

'That's a lot of children.' She said as she felt overwhelmed.

'I know. What did Chuck really plan?'

Just as then, they noticed Blair approach.

'Thank goodness, you're here. I can't believe Chuck brought the whole neighbourhood of homeless children here. S, come help me with the food package. Nate, Chuck needs you.' She drags Serena.

Nate saw Chuck talking to a rather old man and approached him.

'Chuck.'

Chuck excused the man and turned to Nate.

'So, what ya think?'

Nate smirked. 'Didn't expect to be this many.'

Chuck laughed. 'Me neither but its charity and more children are in need.' He gave Nate glass of scotch.

Almost 2 hours have passed, the program just finished and the food packs were being given to the children who are lining up. Blair, Serena and Lily were the ones who were giving the bags to each of the children.

Nate watched Serena as she distributed the packs and how friendly and loving she was to them. He admired her very much and he can't stop looking at her and how beautiful she is inside and out. Serena saw Nate and she began walking towards him.

'Hey.'

'You're doing great. They love you.'

She laughed a little. 'I know. And I love them too. They're great.'

They kept silent for a while.

'How you holding up?' She asked.

'I love watching them. Look how happy they are.'

She nodded. 'Yeah. If only I have the power to take them all, I would.'

'You're going to be a wonderful mother. I see how you treat them.'

'Thank you.' She placed her hand to Nate's.

They both looked at each other gazing in to each other's eyes. Serena squeezed her hand as Nate began to grip hers. Slowly, she let go and went back to Blair.

Nate stared as she walked away and drank his scotch. Just as then, an old woman approached Nate. She was the one who hosted the program together with Chuck.

'You two look great together.'

Nate narrowed his eyes. 'What?'

'You and that blonde woman. She's your wife, right?'

'No, she's not. We're just friends.'

'Ohhh... I'm sorry. You just seemed inseparable with each other.'

Nate nodded. 'Were very close but we're not together. She's married and I'm not.'

The woman looked at him. 'Oh... But you two would make a great couple. Like when you once were.'

Then the woman walked away leaving Nate standing still.

* * *

Several minutes later, Serena dragged Blair to the ladies room.

'S, what is going on?'

Serena took a deep breath. She doesn't know how to tell Blair. She doesn't want to tell Blair or anyone but she just felt like she needed to and it's trying to get out of her system.

'B, I can't handle this anymore. I just needed someone I can talk to but please, you can't tell anybody or Nate or Chuck.'

Blair looking worried. 'Of course, S. I've kept a lot of your secrets and you, me. What is going on?'

Serena picked up the pieces in her mind and let it out of her mouth.

'I think I'm falling madly deeply in love with Nate.'

Blair looked so surprised and shocked and couldn't utter a word.

'And I don't know what to do. With Dan or myself or what...'

'S... How?'

'He was always there for me and... I don't know... He's... Almost everything I wish Dan would be.'

Blair held her arms. 'Serena, I understand how you feel. I've felt the same way before. Plus, things between you and Dan are going smooth right? You barely said anything about him except that you guys don't talk much anymore.'

'Blair, Dan and I fight the whole time. I cry every night begging him to come home and work things out. This morning, the other day and ever since he left, we've been arguing. I just didn't tell you.'

'S, why?'

Serena took a deep breath. 'It's between us and I don't feel like talking to someone. And Dan... He wants to stay there in California.'

Blair embraced Serena who's holding back her tears.

'It'll be alright, S. Right things will come at the right time and the right place in the end. Right now, you're just passing by a bumpy road.'

* * *

Nate brought Serena back to her place. They have been quiet since they rode the limousine. Nate walked her to the door.

'Is something wrong? We've been quiet for the whole time.'

Serena smiled a little. 'No, not really. I'm good.'

He nodded. 'Okay. I should go.'

Serena gazed into Nate's eyes and nodded while still fighting her feelings inside and trying not to make it obvious. 'Oh, of course. Take care.'

She immediately opened the door and entered and then closed. She felt relieved and she took a deep breath while leaning against the back of the door. She wanted to kiss him but it's wrong. She isn't thinking about Dan. It's him she's thinking. She thought if Nate already left. She turned and opened the door again only to reveal Nate standing outside. The two exchanged looks.

'Serena-'

She took the risk by grabbing him and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the two were locking lips in the hallway. They were kissing passionately. They felt like it was right and it felt good. They didn't think about the risks. What mattered for them was that it felt so right and they have each other for now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: New chapter! I don't feel this chapter right now but I still had the feel of writing this. I really really hope you'd enjoy this because I wasn't really being creative about this story but I did my best. I really want to post the spoilers of the next chapter but I'd rather not because some of you might not want to know. Those who want, feel free to PM me if you want some spoilers. mish, I see you've been really active reviewing each chapters and I want to say thank you! Same goes to others! ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

After the long and passionate kiss in the hallway, Serena blinked her eyes open only to find herself still leaning against the door. She started to wonder if he could still be in the hallway. She slowly turned her back to face the door and held on to the handle. She opens the door and sees an empty hallway. He's already gone. And she starts missing him.

Next day...

'Something weird happened yesterday.' Nate said as he stumbled by Chuck's office and sat down on a chair.

Chuck raised his eyebrows.

'I don't know if it was just a coincidence or the universe is giving me a message or what, it's just, really weird.'

'Sure, what happened?'

'Yesterday, when I was going to pick Serena up, this college girl from NYU asked for an interview about my relationship with Serena, and she thought we were in a relationship because everybody in her school thought we were a couple. And then at the charity, the woman who hosted the program also thought we were together and even gave me an advice. Then this morning, on my way to work, I overheard 2 people talking about us getting married.'

Chuck smirked and leaned back on his chair. 'Well. Aren't you?'

Nate gave him a dirty look.

'Just kidding. You're on today's paper, though.' Chuck grabbed the newspaper and handed it to Nate.

Nate read the headline. 'NY's Golden Couple officially back on?'

'Something is definitely going on between you two,'

'Not there is not. We're just friends.'

'Really? They why were you at the couplefest?'

Nate sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'It was nothing. Serena bought the tickets before Dan left so instead, I came with her.'

'Well, you better explain that to the press. You don't want Humphrey to find out.'

'Damn, I forgot about Dan.'

Chuck laughed. 'You're not alone. It's like he never existed.'

'Okay... Got any advice?'

Chuck sat straight. 'Here's one, Nathaniel. Serena is married to Humphrey and you've been filling Humphrey a lot since his departure. So, reduce, Nathaniel. And if whatever feelings you have for her, don't push it. Come on, you've been there. Don't screw up.'

* * *

_Serena, please, this is very important to me and you're important to me. I just can't leave my job here. I love it here and I want it here. I want you here._

'Dan, you promised me you'll go home after a few weeks. How many times have I told you that I can't move there? I can't leave my family. My career is here. '

_I can't leave here. I love my new job here._

'Dan, please. You belong here. Your whole life is here.'

Dan sighed. _I decided to make a fresh start here. I can't take the Upper East Side anymore, Serena. I'm sorry. Except for you but I just don't think I still want to be around._

'What is with you and the Upper East Side?! I thought you're over that!'

_No offense but they treat me badly. I know I'm just a guy from Brooklyn but..._

'No they don't. You're just being insecure, Dan!'

_What they did to me or my dad or my sister... I don't want to talk about it._

'God, Dan. Stop blaming my family! They have nothing to do with us. Don't tell me they're the reason why you decided to stay there.'

_No, no, it's not that. It's just... Serena... I... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

'You're blaming my family for what happened to your family. Dan, what vendetta do you have against them?!'

_Nothing! I just want to be somewhere far away._

Serena sighed as tears start to fall. She hopes that something bad will not happen. 'You know what? I can't talk about this. I still can't believe you haven't move on. If you want to make things right, you go home to New York.

Dan kept quiet and sighed again. _Serena..._

'Dan, if you really love me, you'd come home at least for a few days. For my birthday, at least.'

Serena waited for Dan to answer.

_Okay... I'll see you in 3 days._

After Serena hung up, she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door revealing Nate.

'Hey... Am I at a bad time? You look like you just had something.'

Serena smiled and shook her head. 'Not at all. I'm glad you came.'

She let Nate in.

'So, what's up?' She asked.

'Have you seen today's paper?'

She shook her head. 'No, why?'

Nate grabbed the folded newspaper in his blazer and showed Serena.

As Serena held the paper, she felt surprised. 'Oh my God.'

'Yup.'

'But we're not...' She hesitated. 'Nate, we have to do something about this. I can't let Dan see this.'

'We just not go in public like a couple and people will forget we ever exist. Just let a couple days past.'

Serena looked at Nate. 'Dan is coming home in 3 days.'

Nate's eyes widened. 'What?'

'Dan is coming home in 3 days and I can't show him this or he'll freak out.' She starts panicking.

'Serena, don't panic. We will get past this.' He went and touched her arm.

They both sat down on the couch.

Serena tries to take deep breath. She looks at the newspaper again. 'I just hope so... I don't want this to add up to our problems right now.'

Nate nodded. 'I understand... I promise you, Serena...' He looked at her and she looked at him.

'We'll get past this. We've been through a lot like this and we got past them.'

She smiled a little. 'Yeah.'

'Just keep calm. It's just a stupid news article. We can prove it wrong. Just because they saw us together, they already assumed that something is going on, right?'

She nodded. 'Maybe they saw you again coming here to my place and they're going to write a new one.' She laughed a little.

'I passed by the back door.'

She laughed. 'That's smart.'

Nate added. 'And uh...' He grabbed the paper and looked a t it again. 'We kinda look good together, huh?'

Serena glanced at him. 'Yeah...'

He looked back at her.

'I'll call Chuck. He knows how to get rid of this article so your husband won't suspect a thing.'

She slowly nodded but her eyes were still on him.

He noticed. 'What?'

She looked down. 'Nothing...'

'Okay... I should go then.'

Serena opened the door for Nate.

'Thank you, you know, for being here and telling me about this.'

'Anytime.'

She smiled and embraced him. A long, warm embrace that she felt like she doesn't want to let go. Nate felt the same way.

'Bye.'

As Nate left, Serena closed the door, she heard her phone ring. She went to check and it was Dan.

'Dan.'

_Serena, I saw the newspaper._

Serena's heart began to beat fast. 'Dan, I can explain, it's not what you think.'

_It's fine. Because I have something to tell you as well._

'What about?'

_I'll tell you, when I get home._

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello again! I had a hard time finishing this chapter that's why it got delayed. Also, school has started again. I promise you guys, the end is not yet near :) We're still halfway. Right after this story, I'll definitely write a new story, if you guys want hehe :) I hope you enjoy this one, til next week then :)

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Serena opened the door revealing Dan. She sadly smiled and gave him a tight embrace. He was gone for nearly a month and they barely communicated during those times. Serena does still in fact love Dan while she is in love with her best friend Nate. But right now, she's happy to see Dan back.

'I missed you Dan.' she muttered and she looked at him and kissed him.

'Me too.'

She looked at Dan again and smiled. 'Let's work this out, Dan. I really want us to go back to the way we were.'

He nodded slowly. 'I hope so.'

Serena noticed something about his expressions and how he reacted. 'Dan. You don't seem thrilled to be back and to see me.'

'No, no, of course I'm glad to see you. I really do... It's just...'

Serena just looked at him waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

He sighed. 'Serena, I really want to be honest with you. This problem of what we have now made me guilty. And I am still now... We really need to talk and... I also want you to be honest with me... I promise I will listen to you...'

'Okay...' She whispered. She imagined what she think will happen.

They both sat at the couch. Dan is pacing on how he's going to tell Serena everything that happened to him.

'Before I proceed... I need you to tell me what happened with you and Nate Archibald.'

'Dan...'

'Please, Serena...'

'We hang out. All the time.' She said honestly.

'That's it? Nothing beyond that?'

She nodded. 'Yes.'

'I saw the newspaper, Serena.'

'Dan... Whatever the newspaper said about us is not true. You have to believe me. Nothing happened with me and Nate. Please.' She begged.

Dan nodded. 'Okay.'

He was very nervous and scared. His hands were cold as her tries to warm them between his thighs. He imagined how Serena will be going to take when he tells her and how she will react to it. He looks at her and sees how calm she is.

'Dan? What is going on? I'm starting to get worried.' She said softly.

He looked straight at her. He was waiting for the moment to speak. Then he looked down at his lap. 'I... slept with someone.'

He didn't get to see Serena's reaction the moment he told her. But he knew how she reacted. It's like her heart suddenly broke into several pieces.

Serena just looked at him with her body as steady as a rock.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

Serena tried to fight back the tears but she was unable to handle as they start to fall. She covered her mouth with her hand and cried.

'What did I ever to you?'

'You didn't do anything, Serena. It was me. I screwed up. We were drunk and I was so stupid.' He tries to touch her but she immediately backs off and stands up.

'Is this why you're so desperate to leave? Cause you want to be with whoever she is that you slept with?!'

Dan stood up trying to calm her down but she didn't allow him. 'No, not like that. I didn't leave you for her.'

'Who is she?' She asked softly. She felt like she is getting weak,

'Her name is Lisa. She's a journalist who I work with.'

Serena was so angry. She wanted to go to that Lisa and punch her or slap her or maybe kill her. Or maybe Dan didn't tell her that he was married. She thought.

'Does she know you're married?'

He nodded.

She sniffed. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her forehead pushing her hair while she paced back and forth. It was really hurting and she was hurt real bad. Her heart broke. Her trust for Dan lost. Or maybe her love for him. It really pained her inside when she thought of it.

'You asked me questions about Nate and you didn't get mad or jealous because you think you may have done the same but only that you slept with someone else and I didn't. For your information, Dan, I didn't sleep or kiss Nate.'

'But you two were getting closer.'

'And it still doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me with someone else!'

Dan kept quiet. No matter what things he said to Serena in his defense, he still betrayed and broke her heart and of course his fault that their marriage are on the verge of falling apart.

He watched Serena cry. He can't move or utter a word. He felt so guilty and devastated. Serena was happy to see him when he came back. And in less than an hour, she was now crying and broken hearted and betrayed.

'Serena, I know you're never going to forgive me and I accept that. The reason I came home is because I felt so guilty and that I needed to tell you. And again, I'm sorry.'

She did not respond nor look at him.

'Just get out. I can't even look at you.'

Dan grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He looked at Serena once more before exiting.

Serena looked back at the door as he left. She went back to the couch and continued sobbing for the rest of the night.

* * *

The following day, Blair came home to find Chuck and Nate at the living room.

'You wouldn't guess what happened to Serena.' She said in a worried voice.

They both stood up waiting for Blair to continue.

'Dan cheated on her with somebody else in San Diego.'

They both felt surprised. Chuck felt bad for Serena while Nate started to boil.

'How?' Chuck asked.

'He came home last night. And he told her the truth...'

'Why would he do that to her? She didn't even do anything wrong.' Nate said.

Blair shook her head. 'I don't know. Serena couldn't handle the situation very well. She can't eat or even leave the room. He really hurt her bad and she was devastated.'

'Dan Humphrey was never good. I could've killed him a long time ago.' Chuck said clenching his fists.

'And the worst part, it's the second time he cheated on her. Remember the teacher?'

Chuck nodded.

Nate immediately grabbed his phone and searched for Dan's location via GPS. As soon as he found it, he stormed off the Bass residence.

'Where's he going?' Blair asked.

'To kick his ass.'

* * *

Nate stumbled by a bar where Dan might be now. He looked left and right until he found him sitting on the bar alone. As he went near, he grabbed Dan by his shirt and punched him on the face. Dan fell to the floor.

'You really can't get enough, can you?'

Dan wiped his mouth. 'What the hell?'

Nate grabbed him again and pushed him against the bar while grabbing his shirt again.

'How could you do that to Serena?! You broke her, you betrayed her after how much she waited for you to come home and this is how you repay her?!'

'Nate... I can't help it...'

'You ruined us all. You put on some life wrecking site and now that you married Serena after using her, you cheated on her! And now, I'm gonna have to kill you.'

'Nate, let me explain.' Dan tries to calm Nate.

'What more can you explain? That's Serena, for god sakes! Serena did everything to be the perfect wife and all you care about is your stupid job! What else?'

Dan sighed. He needed to get it out of his system. He had to. Hopefully to make things in peace again.

'Because I love her.' He muttered.

Nate raised his eyebrows. 'Dan, stop playing games with Serena or I will-'

'I wasn't referring to Serena.'

Nate narrowed his eyes at Dan until he got the point. He stood there frozen.

Dan fixed himself and grabbed his bag and left. Nate remained standing not knowing how to react.

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: New chapter! Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 10

_I'm wasn't referring to Serena_

Dan's voice echoed into Nate's mind. He needed to know what or who Dan was referring to. He looked back and immediately chased Dan who was already walking outside.

As soon as he exited the bar, he saw Dan enter a taxi. He stopped as soon as he saw him. He didn't get the chance to question Dan about what he just said.

Nate decided to check on Serena. Sure, she was probably in her bed, crying, sleeping, thinking about what Dan did or probably she's already up, drinking coffee or whatever.

He knocked on her door. No one answered.

'Serena?' He knocked again and still, unanswered.

He twisted the door knob and it was unlocked. He let himself inside. She was nowhere to be found, in the kitchen or in the living room. He went straight to her bedroom and knocked.

'Serena, it's me.'

'The door's open.'

He heard her and he opened the door. He found Serena looking good. Like she didn't cry or what. He noticed her clothes lying on the bed and shoes scattered. Serena was... packing?

'Serena, what are you doing?'

'Oh, I'm just packing.' She said while folding her clothes and stuffed them inside a luggage.

'Where are you going?' He said like he can't believe.

Serena chuckled. 'To Barbados. Remember that Chuck and Blair invited us for a week in Barbados?'

'Yeah. In 3 days. Kind of early, don't you think?'

Serena put the rest of the clothes she was holding on the bed and sat down. 'I know... I'm just bored and I'm just excited to spend the weekend there.'

Nate studied her. 'Serena...'

She looked at him. 'What?'

He gave her a long look.

Serena sighed. 'I'm fine.' She made it pretty convincing.

He sat next to her. 'I know what Dan did to you. And what he did is horrible and unforgivable.'

'I don't want to talk about or think about Dan.'

He nodded. 'I know. And I know you're not okay.'

She just looked down. Nate just looked at her.

'It's just...' She tries to prevent tears from falling down. 'It hurts so much to learn that the person you loved most, whom you waited patiently to come home and whose job you support even though it parts you has slept with someone else. And I feel like I'm back in 2009 when he cheated on me with a teacher. But this time is worst. What did I ever do wrong?' She started to cry.

Nate immediately wrapped his arm around her and she leaned on to his shoulder. He didn't say anything. He just let her cry everything out. He felt bad for her. He hated seeing her like this. He hopes that Serena will get over it eventually.

Serena sat straight and wiped her tears.

She chuckled. 'I'm so sorry. I've been too overdramatic.'

'Hey, its okay and you're not. I know how hurt and devastated you are.'

She smiled. 'Thank you.'

'I can leave if you need time for yourself.'

She shook her head. 'No, no. Stay. I kinda need help packing. And company of course.'

He laughed. 'Ok. Sure.'

* * *

3 days later...

Serena arrived at Chuck and Blair's home. She brought 3 of her luggage. And they're big. Blair had 4 big luggages and they are already in the living room together with Chuck's luggage. Everybody seemed ready. Serena saw Blair come out from the room with Henry. He won't be coming to Barbados because it was planned to have them 4 only.

'Hey, S.'

'Hey. Hi, Henry.' Serena got Henry from Blair and spread kissed all over him and he cannot top giggling and laughing. 'I'm so sad you won't be coming. If only I can fit you inside my luggage.' She giggled.

'Chuck and Nate are on their way back here with the limo that will take us to Chuck's private plane. Right now, I'm gonna check my list and see if I forgot anything.'

As Blair entered the bedroom, Serena sat on the couch with Henry.

'Aunt Sewena?' He asked while looking up at her.

'Yes, honey?'

'Did you cwy?'

She chuckled. 'Oh, sweetie. It's nothing.'

Henry leaned against Serena and leaned on to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Serena can't help but smile to her only godson who was so nice and kind to her.

'I don't like to see you cwying, Aunt Sewena.'

She embraced him. 'Same with you too, honey.'

She gave her nephew/godson a kiss on the head when Chuck and Nate arrived.

'Hey, Chuck, hey Nate.'

'Hey, sis.'

'Hey, Serena.'

'All ready, huh?' Chuck asked.

Serena replied. 'Very much. Can't wait. Also thank you for doing this.'

'Anytime.'

Henry ran to his father and yelled 'daddy'. Nate and Serena laughed.

Chuck carried Henry.

'Come on, let's get you to bed.' They headed to the bedroom.

Nate turned to Serena. 'So... How are you holding up?'

She shrugged. 'Better... A little... I guess.' She chuckled. 'But um... I'm kinda glad that I didn't see him since that night. Seeing him will remind of... what he did.'

Nate placed his hands on his pockets. 'Good to know.'

Serena stared at the floor and then looked back at him.

'By the way, thank you again for being there for me.'

'It's nothing.' He smiled.

They remained silent until Chuck came out of the room.

'Henry is asleep. We should probably leave right before he awakes.'

'Yeah, we're ready, aren't we?' Serena smiled.

Blair entered the living room. 'I have everything I needed. We should be at the plane in about half an hour.'

'I'll go get someone to put all our things in the car.' Chuck dialled his phone and made a call.

Blair looked at Serena.

'S, I promise you, this trip will make you forget that cheating bastard you call your husband.' She grabbed both of her best friend's hands.

'Of course.' She smiled back.

'I should go kiss my son goodbye before we head off.' Blair walked to the bedroom.

After a while, Nate, Serena, Chuck and Blair headed downstairs and to the vehicle.

As they were on the way to the airport, they toasted champagne as a sign of their celebration as the four unbreakable friends namely the Non-Judging Breakfast Club.

'It's been a while since we 4 last hung out.' Blair said.

'It's the reason we planned this trip.' Chuck added.

Serena raised her eyebrows. 'Wait, I thought this is a business trip you're going to?'

Chuck laughed. 'I lied.'

Serena chuckled as she elbowed Chuck lightly.

Nate was happy to see Serena smiling, at least for now. He knew how she's been going through with the Dan situation. He thought to himself that Dan didn't deserve her after what he did. He fell in love with another person in California and Serena knew nothing. If she found out, she will be hurt again. He can't see her like that again, it hurts him as well.

Serena glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back. They exchanged long smiles until they disappear and turned into deep gazes upon each other.

It's gonna be a long week in Barbados and some things will eventually happen.

Tbc.

* * *

A/N2: This chapter was rushed, I apologize. I didn't want to make you wait long and I did promise you that I'd update after a week and here it is. I know that many of you wanted and NS hookpu already or something and you're getting bored for waiting. They will get there, don't worry and it won't be far. I just needed this story to progress and of course, where their relationship is standing now. Until we meet again, guys! :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope you'll love this chapter. I have a lot in mind on what will happen after this chapter and I'm still having writer's block. And also, I don't know a lot about Barbados so please bear with me on this. So enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 11

The plane landed at around 3pm. Just in time to walk under the beach and explore the place at this day.

Blair, excited, got out of the plane first, followed by Chuck then Nate and Serena.

The four rode the limousine all the way to Chuck's beach house. Serena was overwhelmed to see shops, parks and restaurants through the window while travelling.

Blair kept on bugging Nate to look at the things and places she was pointing at.

And Chuck was just glad that they're going to spend the week taking a break from work, relationship issues and taking care of a child.

As they arrived, Blair, Serena and Nate got surprised when they saw how luxurious the house was. A 2 story house, 6 bedrooms and 2 of the bedrooms have a balcony with an overview of the beach. Outside, by the patio, a 6 ft swimming pool, Jacuzzi and a mini bar.

'This is ours?!' Blair asked taking off her sunglasses.

Chuck wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. 'Yes, my dear. I bought this for us.'

'Wow! You didn't tell me you bought me a dream.'

'I bought this 3 months ago while I was on a business trip.'

Blair smiled. 'I love it.'

She went and kissed Chuck.

'This is much like Hamptons, only far from the nosy people of New York and better.' Serena added.

Chuck gestured the 3. 'Shall we go in so I can take a tour?'

They all nodded and went inside.

After the tour, they started to decide which room they will be staying.

'The rooms are across the hall. Pick whichever you want.' Chuck said. 'We'll be staying in this room.'

'Are there any rooms with balconies? It's not that I'm picky with rooms it's just that I love to watch the sunset in balconies.' Serena asked.

'This room. It's as big as ours and has a great view as well.' Chuck said pointing to the two-doored room .

'Is our room better?' Blair smiled.

Chuck laughed and nodded. 'Nothing beats our room.'

Blair smiled again and kissed Chuck. They walked inside their room but then Blair went back outside. 'Oh and S? Get dressed in an hour, we'll meet you down at the beach.'

'Sure.' Serena replied as she entered her room.

45 minute later, Serena changed in to a two pieced black bathing suit and covered with a transparent shirt. She was just about to finish unpacking when she heard a knock from behind.

'Am I interrupting?' Nate asked.

'No, not at all. I'm almost done getting settled before I go down.' She dropped the shirt she was holding on the bed.

He nodded. 'Okay. Just wanted to check in on you.'

She smiled. 'Thanks...'

There came an awkward silence but then Serena broke it after seconds.

'So, how's your room?'

He scratched his head. 'Great. It's a lot smaller than this, no balcony, but... it's bright and elegant.'

She chuckled. 'I'm sorry...'

'Hey... There's nothing to be sorry about.' He smiled.

'Okay...' She nodded.

'Are you heading down?'

'Yes. Blair is already on the beach and I should be there as well. What about you?'

'I'm just gonna head down and play pool with Chuck by the bar.'

'Okay...'

'I guess I'll see you downstairs.' He said before heading outside.

'Sure.'

Blair was already lying down on a blanket when Serena came.

'There's the lotion over there.'

Serena grabbed the lotion and applied in on her skin. Afterwards, she lied down beside Blair.

'So Dan kept on calling me. And it's making me sick. It reminds me how much pain he caused me.' Serena said starting the conversation.

'Let me guess. He was calling to make things up to you or to tell you he slept with another person in New York?'

Serena smirked. 'I don't know. He left hundreds of voice mails and I didn't bother listening to any of them.'

'Atta girl.' Blair said patting her friends arm.

Blair suddenly remembered something and she's been meaning to ask Serena. She gathered all her thoughts. She sat up, removed her sunglasses and faced Serena.

'S, let me ask you something.'

'Sure.'

'Remember when you told me you're starting to feel something for Nate. Like when you told me that you're in love with him?'

Serena removed her sunglasses. 'Yeah?'

'How's that holding up?'

Serena sat up. 'Well... Everytime I see him, I... get nervous.'

'Really?'

'It's like when you see your crush come and talk to you, only that...' She paused.

'Oh, I see.' Blair nodded. 'But... Since you love him already, it's not a crush anymore. It's more like you want to kiss him and rip his clothes off.'

'Not like that...'

'But you do!'

'I'm married.'

'Yeah so? And you got cheated on. And if you gonna have sex with Nate then your fair and Dan shouldn't have to say anything about that.'

'I'm not gonna sleep with Nate.'

'Yet.' Blair added while sipping her glass of margarita.

'Blair, please. You're not helping. And you know I'm still grieving about Dan.'

Blair sighed. 'I'm sorry. I'm being a bad influence to you, aren't I?'

Serena placed her hand on Blair's. 'A little but... It's okay. And I still love you.'

Blair nodded. 'I've seen the way you look at him, S. So there is something your heart wants to do.'

Later that night, Serena went to the balcony. It was windy and the waves were splashing towards the shore. She was holding a glass of wine. She was thinking about Nate. How she felt about him and what her heart wanted to do. A part of her thinks that it's wrong because she's married. Another part of her thinks it's right because it's Nate Archibald. He's always there for her. He makes her happy. Not that Dan doesn't make her happy. It's just, with Nate, it's different.

_Maybe it's best if I just keep these feelings to myself first. There are things still going on that I have to deal with._

She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she sees him walking by the shores alone. She smiled. She got mesmerized for seconds but she let herself stop because she found it crazy.

He sees her and he waved. She waved back.

'Wanna come down?' He shouted from below.

'Sure. Just a moment.' She hurriedly walked back to her room. She removed her robe and grabbed a jacket and made her way down.

He smiled as soon as he saw her approach him. They soon walked.

'It's nice walking here at night. It's very quiet.' He said.

'I know. I loved to walk on the beach at this time of night. It's very relaxing.'

'You know, we used to do this a couple of years ago... At the Hamptons?'

She nodded while smiling. 'I remember.'

They walked in silence. Nate started to notice Serena being quiet like she's having long thoughts. He knew that she's still devastated but since they got to Barbados, she seemed very relaxed.

'What are you thinking right now?'

She shrugged. 'Some things... I don't really know how to say it.'

He nodded.

They stumbled by a big rock by the shores. Nate climbed first and then he reached his hand until Serena grabbed it and pulled her up. The sat together and admired the waters and the moon.

'So, Nate... Why haven't you found a girlfriend or something?' She asked facing him.

'Well, right now, I'm not really in to dating. I guess maybe I'm too busy focusing on my career or I just haven't found the right one.'

Serena's heart started to beat.

'Tell me... How do you know if she's the one?'

He looked at her. 'If she makes me laugh, she amazes me; she... supports me in anything, someone who doesn't take me for granted and by being herself.'

Suddenly, they locked eyes. They both started to feel a magnet between. For Serena, her heart beats faster and faster. For Nate, he just can't believe what was happening.

'What if you found the right one but you just don't know she's just around?' She asked softly.

'I don't know.' He whispered.

Serena slowly leaned towards him. As their lips were an inch apart, a splash came onto them.

'Oh crap.' Serena said laughing.

They both laughed.

'That I didn't know.' He added.

'I think we should go back. It's getting late.'

'Yeah.'

The two stood up and headed back to the house.

As they reach the hall of their bedroom doors, they bid each other good night. Serena leaned against the door and recalled what just happened. She took a deep breath.

_So close._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope you'd enjoy this chapter. I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter especially the end because I think it's rushed but anyway, i hope you liked it. It was very hard for me to finish this chapter.

Warning: This story may change to M rating. Just giving the younger readers heads up. I'm not good at writing love scenes but yes, there will be in the future so beware.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Serena woke up and went to the bathroom. Minutes later, she went down to the dining room to see Nate by the dining table. She smiled.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning. There's coffee by the counter.'

Serena grabbed some coffee and sat beside Nate.

'Where are Chuck and Blair?' As she sipped her coffee.

'Blair is asleep and Chuck's outside.'

She nodded.

'Um...' Serena hesitated. 'There's something I've been meaning to tell you.'

He turned to face her. 'What is it?'

She really wanted to tell him her feelings. For the past days, it was sort of killing her already. Then she thought that today is a wrong time. She didn't plan to herself when to tell him or to even tell him. The moment she saw Nate while walking towards to dining room made her want to tell him right now.

'Serena? What is it you're gonna tell me?'

She spaced out and then shook her head. 'Um, never mind... It's really not that important.'

'What? Come on, tell me. It's okay.'

'No, it's a girl thing.

He raised his eyebrow. 'And you've been meaning to tell me that?'

She didn't know what to reply. She left her mouth open to get words out but there weren't anything. Instead she just laughed.

'You know what? I don't even know what I'm talking about. I guess I went crazy after watching a movie.' She chuckled.

He nodded. 'God, you're so weird.'

'I know.' She laughed.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, totally.'

Chuck came inside and saw the two.

'So, you people ready for some fun?' He smirked.

'Yeah.' Serena replied.

'Good. It's already a quarter to 9 and we got the whole day for stress-free activities.'

Nate, Chuck, Blair and Serena headed to the beach. There were people swimming, building sandcastles, getting tans and playing ball. It was the perfect way to forget problems and stress-making things. Serena hadn't thought of Dan for a while. And she feels great. The first night she slept in Barbados, she felt great. She didn't even cry herself to sleep. And she kept wondering why but she thought she knew the answer or the reason.

Nate brought a volleyball and tossed it to Chuck. Soon, they played against Serena and Blair. After several minutes, the guys scored 2 points higher.

'Crap! I used to be good at this!' Blair said while positioning herself.

'Come on, B! We can't lose! Just like high school!' Serena shouted.

Blair took a deep breath and concentrated at the game. 'You're right. I won't let those idiots win.'

As Blair hit the ball, Nate jumped and slapped which caused them to score another point.

Serena sighed but was smiling. Blair just sighed but she did enjoy. The guys gave each other high fives.

After volleyball, Blair laid herself under the sun while Chuck was at the bar with Nate getting drinks and Serena just walking by the beach.

'This place is great, man. So glad you brought us here.' Nate said while patting his friend on the shoulder.

'This place is your place now too, Nathaniel.'

Nate laughed and nodded.

'I did put your name in case something happens.'

'Whoah...' Nate said surprisingly. 'Me? Shouldn't that supposed to be your son?'

Chuck smiled. 'He gets the company of course. In case something happens and Henry is below 18, I put your name. And Serena's. I don't have anybody except you. You're family, Nathaniel.'

Nate nodded. 'Same, man.'

'And Serena's my sister.' Chuck added.

Chuck watched Nate glancing at Serena walking by the shores. He knew there was something Nate was feeling now. The way that he looked at her and the way he acted and reacted whenever she's around.

'So when are you gonna tell her?'

Nate turned back to Chuck and shrugged. He picked up his drink. 'I don't know. She's having problems with Dan and I don't want to get in between.'

Nate shook his head and drank. 'I haven't even told her what Dan told me last week. I don't even know how to tell her that Dan is in love with the woman he slept with or maybe Dan should be the one to tell her... I just... don't want to see her get hurt again. She's hurt enough.'

Chuck nodded. 'Serena's vulnerable. She needs someone like you.'

Nate shrugged and shook his head. Then he drank his beer again.

A beach party happened the following night. Loud music was playing. People were dancing and drinking and mingling by the bar. There were some people who were still dipping on the beach.

Blair was already half drunk and tipsy. She hasn't gone to parties that much ever since she got Henry. This was the first time in years she got drunk and wild.

She saw Serena mingling with some men. She walked towards Serena and excused her from them.

'I miss being drunk.' Blair giggled. 'It's like I'm 19 all over again. No one even knows me so I made things about me when talking to cute guys.'

Serena smiled. 'Yeah. I kinda miss going to parties like this.'

'It's like an adult spring break.' Blair drank her margarita. 'Margarita?'

Serena raised her glass to show Blair she already had one.

'Where is Chuck by the way?' She looked around.

'I thought I saw him talking to a woman.'

Blair narrowed her eyebrows. 'What?! Oh, I mean, fine. It's not like I wasn't talking to a guy a while ago, I mean, guys!' She laughed. 'Can I not be married for tonight?'

Serena shook her head. 'B, you had too much to drink. You're getting drunk.'

'Oh, please! Can I not enjoy this night like a single person? Chuck can flirt with any woman he liked. Just tonight. But no kissing and no sex.'

Chuck approached the two.

'I've been looking for you, hon.' He said to Blair.

Blair smiled and kissed him. 'Honey! I'm giving you permission to flirt with anyone you like,'

'What?'

Blair laughed and snuggled herself to him. 'Just for tonight. Let's act like were not married, please.'

Serena laughed. 'B is drunk. Don't listen to her.'

Chuck smirked.' I see.'

Blair pulled Chuck and walked away. 'Come on, I'm going to find you someone.'

'I'm not hitting on anybody, Blair...'

Then they disappeared in to the crowd.

Serena sees Nate approach her and immediately wrapped his arms around her. She started to wonder what was going on.

'This is my girlfriend, Serena.' He said to a brunette woman (Brazilian) in a bikini who followed him.

He whispered to Serena. 'I'll explain later.'

Serena knew what to do and shook her hands with the woman.

'Hi... I'm Serena.' She smiled politely.

'Rafaela.'

The woman smiled back but Serena can see that the woman is jealous. And she never even met her before.

'How long have you been together now?

'2 years.' Nate answered quickly.

Serena nodded. 'Yes. 2 years.'

'And were planning on getting married. Soon...' Nate looked at Serena.

'If you're getting married, why you have no ring?' Rafaela looked at Serena's hand.

Serena chuckled. 'Oh... Um, we planned to get married but he hasn't proposed yet.'

Nate shrugged showing agreement.

'Okay, nice meeting you.' Then Rafaela walked away.

Serena pulled away from Nate and looked at him. 'What just happened?'

Nate sighed. 'I'm sorry. I just met her a while and we flirted and talked but she wanted to throw herself at me and she's been driving me crazy so I had to do something.'

'Oh, okay... That's fine.' She nodded.

'But yeah, thanks for playing along.'

'We've done this many times.'

'No wonder we ended up in the newspaper.'

They laughed.

'Hey, you wanna head out and walk?' He asked.

'Sure.' She nodded.

They walked near the big rock where they sat and talked in the previous night.

'So...'

They stopped walking. Serena looked at Nate who was looking at her. They sat next to the rock. Small waves of water were pushing to the shores and then touched them so they're half wet.

'I'm enjoying our time here.' She said because she has nothing else to say to him except that she wanted to tell him how she felt about him now.

'What happens if we go back to New York?'

She shrugged. 'Deal things with Dan. Expect the unexpected.'

'What do you expect?'

'I'm expecting that were gonna have a long long talk and deal things. I'm hoping it would be good but I have a feeling that something bad will happen.'

Nate remembered what Dan told him.

'But I don't know. I just don't want to talk or see Dan for a while. I'm still devastated.'

She turned to Nate who was looking at her and smiled. 'I don't know some things about you but with you, I feel happy and contented. You're always there for me. Why?'

'You're my friend, Serena. That's what friends do.'

She shook her head slowly. 'Yes but with you, it's different.'

'Serena...'

She looked at him deeply in his eyes. 'That's the look you gave me we're at the bar 8 years ago.'

_2010:_

'_2 years ago at the masquerade ball, I tried to tell you I loved you'_

'_Serena, you're the most beautiful, amazing, alive person I've ever known'_

'And I never forget that.' She added.

He just stared at her and gave her a half smile.

She leaned on to him and touched her lips to his. They slowly kissed. Serena's heart was beating fast. She felt like a magnet was pulling her to him and she can't help it.

She placed her hand to his cheek and came closer to him. Soon there were tongues. Nate wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his.

He pulled herself from her. 'I'm sorry, we can't-'

Serena can't help herself. She pulled him closer. 'It doesn't matter right now...'

Then she crushed her lips to his again. From kissing him slowly, she made it aggressive. And he responded to her. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly laid her to the sand. She started to remove his shirt while he was pulling the untying her bikini. They made love throughout.

And the rest was history.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, first of all I am terribly sorry for making you wait for um... a month! My laptop broke and I just had it repaired and now its good as new. I hope you guys havent given up :( But anyway, I am back on track and I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is on next week, I promise :) mish Thank you so much for having the patience. Same goes to the rest :)

* * *

CHAPTER 13

She was gripping on his hair while he was cupping her face as they moved their lips towards each other. They missed how soft his lips were. They never thought it has been 7 years since the Ambassador's party where they hooked up and it was one of the best times of their life.

'Nate...' She moaned.

He stopped and looked in to her eyes and waited for her to speak.

'What are we doing?'

'We're making out and were practically naked.'

He studied her. He knew there was something wrong. 'What?'

They both sat up and fixed their clothing.

Serena sighed and was thinking of something. Nate did the same and they just sat on the sands keeping silent.

'Are you thinking about what we just did is wrong and that you're married?' He asked without looking.

'Not really.' She muttered.

He looked at her.

'I was just thinking how it's been long since we last did this.'

He just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

'God...' She shook her head. 'It's been so long and I can't believe it's been like 10 years since I came back from boarding school, those times when Blair and I fought, those scandals and Gossip Girl.'

He nodded. 'Yeah.'

'And then there was us... I do miss us, Nate. When we kissed, memories started coming back.'

'Like what?

She took her time to gather her thoughts.

'The time when we saw each other again when I just came back from boarding school, that time in the Hamptons, the whole Tripp thin and most of all, when we were together.'

He smiled. 'We were pretty great together, I admit.'

'Yeah...' She slowly nodded as she looked at him. 'Until I screwed us up.'

'But that was a long time ago. I was hurt and angry that time but, it's over now.'

'What do we do now?'

Nate stood up and lend his hand to her to help her get up.

He looked deep in her eyes and touched her arms. 'We better get going.'

'Okay.' She whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her once again. She slid her hands from his chest to his shoulders. They had a long passionate kiss before they stopped and walked back to the house.

'S! S!'

Serena opened her eyes to see Blair sitting beside her waking her up. Man, she hated being waken up at a bad time especially when the person is shouting in the morning.

'Serena, wake up!' Blair kept on pushing her.

'Oh, what? It's frickin' 8 in the morning.' She yawned.

'You idiot! Happy birthday!'

Serena sat up still rubbing her eyes.

'My birthday is still 2 million years away.'

'Oh please. Let's go down now and eat your birthday breakfast.'

Serena went down to the dining room. There she saw Nate, Chuck and Blair eating when they saw her and then greeted her happy birthday.

'So, Serena, what do you want to do?' Chuck asked.

Serena briefly glanced at Nate. _I want Nate._ And then turned back to Chuck.

'Honestly, nothing. I just want to stay here for the rest of the week. I think that's my birthday wish.'

'Maybe you can but Blair and I need to head back in 2 days.'

'Yeah. We can't leave Henry too long. Oh, I need to call and check up on Henry.' Blair said.

'I'd love to stay here until Sunday.'

Chuck nodded. 'Okay. I'll just leave the keys to you. Nathaniel, you heading back?'

Nate glanced at Serena. 'You know what, I think I'll stay with Serena. I kinda want to stay until the end of the week though.'

Chuck smirked.

'What?'

'Nothing... It's just... You two alone together...'

Serena opened her mouth. 'What the hell, Chuck?'

'Cut it out. Nothing's gonna happen.'

Moments later, Serena heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw him standing.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'Can I come in?'

Serena stepped aside and let him in and closed the door.

'So...'

'We need to talk.' Serena said.

He nodded. 'Yeah. That's why I came here.'

'Okay. You go first.'

'About last night...'

'I'm gonna be honest here, Nate. So be honest as well. There was tension between us last night.'

'Sexual tension.' He cleared his throat.

She slowly nodded. 'Yyyes.'

'We kissed last night. But we managed not to... You know.'

'Right.' She just nodded to every word he says because their conversation was awkward.

Nate noticed that she felt weird and uncomfortable. And he felt the same way too.

'So what are you gonna do?'

She thought about what he asked. 'Maybe the thing that we do when we get to this kind of situation. Pretend like nothing happened.'

He nodded. 'That's what I thought too.'

'And it's a good thing we just kissed... Not beyond that coz it would be way awkward.'

He nodded again. 'Yeah...'

'Nate... I hope this won't be awkward for us. You know whenever we're at the same room.'

'We are in the same room and we've just had a pretty awkward conversation.'

'Yeah but... After this... Things could go back to normal?'

'Yeah, definitely. We can use the remaining week to hang out and not be awkward at all since you and I are both staying until the end of the week. It'll be just like old times.'

She nodded. 'That'd be fun.'

He smiled. 'Alright.'

As he moved towards the door, he looked back at Serena knowing he was forgetting something. And the same thought for Serena as well. A hug.

_A hug?. Cause that's what friends do._

They both went and wrapped their arms around each other. Finally after letting go, Nate kissed her cheek but something struck him. And Serena. Their faces were only inches away from each other. They want to do something so badly but their heads are telling them to stop. Nate took a step back and opened the door and left. Serena was left standing. But it didn't take long when Nate opened the door and crushed his lips onto hers. She cupped his face never wanting him to part. They finally gave in to their desire.

Serena hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt as his hand slipped under her dress pulling her underwear down. As she pulled him towards the bed, she unbuckled his belt and then pulled his pants down while he was busy kissing from her lips to her chest and before he knew it, he was already inside her. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and as he was pushing back and forth. They just kept their voices down because they don't want Blair and Chuck to find out.

After several minutes, Nate turned away and laid next to her. They were both sweating and panting. They were taking time to catch their breath as they were staring at the ceiling.

'Wow.' Serena breathed. 'That was...'

'I know.' He replied.

'Oh god. I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything. It was great.'

She nodded. 'Yeah. The best.'

He looked at her. 'Better than your husband?'

She turned to him. 'Dan? Oh god, Dan.' She put her hand to her forehead.

'Well, he did the same, didn't he?'

She sighed. 'I know but... Whatever.'

They kept silence for a while until Nate thought of something.

'So what do you think will happen after Chuck and Blair left and it's just us here?'

She looked at him while gathering her thoughts.

'Like you said. Hanging out like old times. And to be honest... This.' She was referring to what they just did.

Nate sighed. 'This is gonna be a long weekend.'


End file.
